Revenge?
by Hydrilla
Summary: Di'rehat' kekasihmu padahal kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, juga tidak ada konflik. Tentu membuat Haruno Sakura kesal setengah mati./ Kau memilih 'itu' dibanding kekasihmu, Sasuke-kun? Lihat saja, Sayang, kubalas kau dengan cara 'seperti itu' juga./ Apa-apaan sikap Sakura ini? Memanggilnya dengan marga dan "san"? What the hell! [AU, OS, Fluff as always. Semi nyerempet mungkin :'3]


"Kupikir, sebaiknya kita _rehat _dulu."

Haruno Sakura merasa ada yang salah pada pendengarannya saat itu. Angin berhembus kencang, menyapa dedaunan pohon-pohon di taman yang sepi itu hingga membuat bunyi gemerisik yang lumayan riuh. Sakura membeku; terpaku pada pemuda yang datar mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"A-apa?" Sakura mencoba memastikan. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Ini demi karirku," ucap lelaki itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Demi kau juga."

_Gah. Omong kosong. _Sakura membatin dalam hati. Matanya yang jernih memandang pria itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tapi, lelaki itu mengalihkan pandang. Sakura kecewa. Diputuskan (meski _rehat, _tetap saja terasa seperti putus) kekasihmu tiba-tiba padahal sebelumnya tidak ada konflik. Tentu saja Sakura menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan berkonotasi negatif dalam kepalanya untuk diutarakan.

Namun, lelaki tadi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat. _Sialan. _Sakura menggeram. _Demi karir dia bilang? Oh, lihat saja nanti._

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Revenge?

A story by Hydrilla

Standard warnings applied, did not gain any profit advantage. Oneshot fluff _as always, _gaje keknya, huhuhu

.

.

**A/N: **_**Rehat **_**atau **_**break**__: _kondisi di mana sepasang kekasih masih dalam status pacaran, tapi sedang dalam mode jauh-jauhan (?). Intinya, kayak pacaran rasa putus, wokwokwok

.

.

"Yak, bagus! Pertahankan!"

Suara sang fotografer menggema dalam studio tersebut, dibarengi dengan bunyi _shutter _yang terus dibidik ke arah dua muda-mudi yang sedang berpose. Beberapa asisten sibuk hilir mudik, ataupun _standby _di tempat masing-masing dengan tugas di tangan. Beberapa ada yang sibuk mengatur pencahayaan, beberapa lagi sibuk menyiapkan kostum.

Sang model masih asyik berlenggok. Mengatur ekspresi wajah sekuat mungkin, tanpa lupa memberi kesan pada pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Si model laki-laki membuka kakinya, membentuk wajah angkuh, sambil memasukkan tangannya dalam kantong jaket _hoodie _tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan.

Model perempuannya juga tak mau kalah. Kacamata merahnya dibiarkan melorot, matanya mengeluarkan kedipan genit. Lengannya menyampir di bahu sang model pria—tak terlalu kesulitan, karena notabene tinggi mereka tak berbeda terlalu jauh. Kaki kanannya menyilang ke depan kaki kiri.

Kembali, bunyi _shutter _memenuhi ruangan. Sang fotografer, Iruka, kembali menyerukan intruksi untuk mempertahankan pose sambil tak henti-hentinya mengabadikan keduanya lewat kamera dalam genggamannya.

"Cukup." Iruka menurunkan kameranya sambil meneliti ulang hasil jepretannya. "Istirahat satu jam."

Seorang pria berambut oranye menghampiri sang model pria. Ia mengambil _tissue _untuk mengelap wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat. "Kerja bagus, Sasuke," ucapnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke membalas singkat. Tangannya meraih botol air mineral yang disodorkan padanya. Setelah meminum beberapa teguk, ia melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan, kemudian, berganti dengan pakaian yang telah asistennya siapkan.

Model wanita yang bekerja sama dengan Sasuke tadi, ikut duduk di sofa yang Sasuke duduki untuk berisitirahat. Tangannya menggamit lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

"_Ne, _aku sudah dengar beritanya,_" _katanya. "Tidak _ada_ pacar, huh?"

Sasuke mengernyit sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya. "Fokus saja ke pekerjaan, Karin."

"_Che, _dingin seperti biasa." Karin mendengus sebal. Jemarinya yang lentik meraih botol air mineral yang disodorkan oleh salah satu pekerja. "Kudengar, akan ada model baru," ucapnya setelah minum beberapa teguk.

Sasuke tidak merespon, tapi tatapan mata lelaki itu diartikan oleh Karin bahwa Sasuke _masih _mendengarkan.

"Katanya, ia lolos audisi pencarian model baru karena _image-_nya yang _fresh _dan ceria," lanjutnya. "Jarang, kan, ada model yang memiliki _image _macam itu."

Beberapa pekerja juga mendesas-desuskan adanya model baru untuk proyek majalah _fashion _ternama di mana Sasuke juga mengikat kontrak. Tapi, Sasuke tak ambil peduli. Toh, sebelumnya juga ia telah diberitahu kemungkinan adanya model baru cukup besar. Mengingat edisi majalah yang keluar adalah edisi musim semi. Di mana kesan segar sangat diperlukan di sini.

"Halo semua!"

Suara feminim yang ceria menyapa ditengah-tengah waktu istirahat para kru. Beberapa kru balik menyapa dengan senyum. Suasana ceria langsung memenuhi ruangan dengan pembawaan perempuan itu yang murah senyum. Namun, Sasuke mengernyit. Ia seperti merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut.

"Wah, kau sudah datang rupanya—" Suara Iruka membuat Sasuke turut mengalihkan pandang ke Si Model baru. "—Haruno Sakura."

Eh?

Tunggu!

Haruno Sakura?!

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Uchiha Sasuke langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruang rias ketika tiada orang lain selain Haruno Sakura. Ia memburu perempuan itu dengan pertanyaannya, diselingi tatapan mata jengkel. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Sakura yang tengah merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Hm?" Sakura menatap pria itu dengan polos. "Ada yang salah, Uchiha-_**san**_?"

_San? _Sakura memanggilnya dengan marga dan sufiks "_san_"?

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Sasuke bertanya jengkel.

"Tentu saja untuk bekerja, Uchiha-_san." _Sakura berkata manis. Senyumnya mengembang dengan polos. "Aku sedang _meniti karir_ di permodelan, lho. Pemasukannya lumayan untuk biaya kuliahku."

"_Gah." _Sasuke menggeram. "Jangan coba-coba menggangguku, Haruno."

Sasuke terlebih dahulu keluar dan membanting pintu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil bersidekap. Aura mengintimidasi menyebar dari tubuhnya.

Ia tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya. Iya, kekasih. Mereka _belum_ resmi putus sama sekali. Mereka masih terikat satu sama lain. Dan apa-apaan itu? Ikut audisi menjadi model dan tidak bilang-bilang ke Sasuke sebelumnya? Apa dia lupa kalau mereka masih memiliki status meski sekarang terlihat samar karena ucapannya beberapa minggu yang lalu?

Lagipula, apa si Nona _Pinky _itu tidak tahu bagaimana kerasnya dunia model? Kalau ingin mendapat pekerjaan pun, tidak perlu jadi model segala. Gadis itu memiliki banyak keahilian dan cukup cerdas. Kenapa pula ia mau terjun di dunia yang Sasuke tekuni? Ingin menyamai Sasuke? Atau, ingin memata-matainya?

Berbagai pertanyaan itu muncul di hadapannya. Ia tak mengerti dengan pola pikir perempuan itu. Yang jelas, ia merasa kesal sekali. Apalagi ketika matanya bersipandang dengan sosok itu yang melenggak dengan anggun menuju _set _foto yang telah para kru siapkan.

Sakura mengenakan _hot pants _berwarna hijau kecokelatan, kaus oblong tanpa lengan bergambar kucing yang artistik, dilengkapi dengan jas tipis berlengan panjang bercorak abstrak. Kakinya dibalut _high heels _berbahan beledu cokelat hingga mata kaki. Rambutnya diikat acak-acakan, namun tertutupi topi. Di lehernya, sebuah kalung manik-manik berbentuk bulat menjadi penghias.

Riasan naturalnya semakin menambah kesan _remaja enerjik _yang ditampilkan baju yang ia kenakan. Apalagi polesan lipstik merah muda yang senada dengan rambutnya. Membuat senyum itu terlihat lebih manis. Sasuke jadi ingin menciumnya.

_Eh? Apa?!_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Asistennya, Juugo, yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang aneh bertanya khawatir, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke berdehem dan menggumam kalau dia tidak kenapa-napa. Matanya menuju ke arah Sakura yang merapikan pakaiannya. Di samping perempuan itu, Akasuna Sasori beridiri sambil tertawa karena kelakuan Sakura. Tunggu! Akasuna Sasori?! Sejak kapan?!

Sasuke tak menyadari adanya model dengan wajah manis tersebut. Tunggu, jangan-jangan, Sasori adalah pasangan sesi foto Sakura? Mana mungkin, kan? Sekalipun kepopuleran Sasori masih di bawah Sasuke, tapi Sasori bukanlah model sembarangan. Ia dan Sasori dapat dikategorikan model mahal yang tak sembarangan model bisa berpasangan dengan mereka.

Sasuke mencium adanya hal yang aneh di sini.

"Kudengar, Sasori sendiri yang bilang ingin _berduet _dengan model baru itu." Salah satu kru yang membawa _tripod _memulai percakapan.

"Benarkah?" salah satu temannya menanggapi.

"Ya, kupikir, mereka pasangan yang serasi," ungkap kru tersebut. "Sakura-_san _orang yang ceria, dan Sasori-_san _orang yang manis. Terlihat _imut, _bukan?"

Sasuke melempar botol dalam genggamannya dengan kesal. Serasi? Serasi dari mananya? Sasori itu adalah _pedophile! _Jangan tertipu dengan wajah manisnya karena usianya sendiri sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Dan Sakura masih 19 tahun. Jelas-jelas Sasori ada niatan terselubung di _sini._

Oh, lihat saja itu. Sasori sedang mengarahkan pose dasar ke pada Sakura dengan memegang pinggang (yang terlihat seperti memeluk dari belakang). Sasuke menggeram kesal. Apa-apaan itu?! Sasori sengaja?

"Hadapkan wajahmu ke mari—" tangan Sasori menyentuh ke dua sisi wajah Sakura "—lekukkan pinggangmu—" kemudian, tangan itu turun ke pinggang Sakura "—silangkan kaki. Nah, itulah pose huruf 'S' yang menjadi dasar model."

"Wah, Sasori-_**kun **_hebat!"

Tadi Sakura memanggilnya apa? Sasori-_kun? _"Kun"? _What the hell!_

Mereka terlihat tersenyum ceria bersama sambil berpose sambil dipenuhi aura ala anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bunyi _shutter _membuat Sasuke semakin merengut tidak suka.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Sejak tadi sepertinya _mood_mu memburuk." Juugo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Tangannya melirik ke arah jam tangan. Istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi dan _mood _Sasuke bisa mempengaruhi jalannya pemotretan nanti. "Kau ada masalah? Kau terganggu dengan kehadiran Sasori? Atau… dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Juugo tadi mengusiknya. Ia terganggu? Tidak, tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ia ini model papan atas yang telah diakui kemampuannya. Ia tak mungkin terganggu dengan Sakura karena kemampuan gadis itu tak ada apa-apa dibanding dirinya. Ia harusnya fokus pada pekerjaan.

Toh, dia sendiri yang meminta _rehat _agar bisa fokus ke perkerjaannya. Jadi, Sasuke mengela napas. Ia tak boleh terganggu dengan kehadiran Haruno Sakura. Dia _seharusnya _juga tidak perlu peduli atas apa yang perempuan itu lakukan. Ya, _harusnya_ seperti itu.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Sakura tertawa keras dalam hati.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang merasa jengkel. Bukan pula ia tak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam. Tapi, ia hanya berpura-pura.

Menyenangkan sekali rasanya melihat sang kekasih cemburu. Karena, Sakura sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana kadar _jealousy _dalam diri Sasuke. Siapa suruh lelaki itu lebih peduli terhadap pekerjaan dibanding dirinya?

Padahal, selama ini, Sakura selalu mengalah dalam hubungan mereka. Sakura berusaha memahami kalau Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ditambah, Sasuke juga masih berstatus mahasiswa tingkat yang membuat lelaki itu semakin sibuk. Tak jarang Sakura melewatkan acara kumpul dengan teman sebayanya demi janji kencan yang tak pernah Sasuke tepati lagi.

Seharusnya Sakura yang kesal dalam hubungan ini. Ia terlalu lelah dengan sikap egois Sasuke. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan sejak keduanya berada pada bangku sekolah menengah atas—Sakura yakin, hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak seringkih _itu. _

Maka dari itu, saat bertemu Sasori, yang adalah seorang model _juga _sepupu jauhnya, ia memutuskan untuk memberi lelaki itu _sedikit _pelajaran. Enak saja dia mau menomorduakan Sakura. Sasuke juga tidak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua masih bersaudara karena Sasori dan Sakura juga sangat jarang sekali bertemu. Sakura juga tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal Sasori karena malas diintropeksi mendadak oleh Sasuke.

Sakura memilih mencoba ikut audisi model, dan dengan bantuan Sasori, dia bisa melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Apalagi, Sasori menyebarkan _bisik-bisik _bahwa Sakura memiliki potensi; Sakura berbakat dan bisa bekerja sama dengan Sasori. Dan, _ta-da!_

Sakura di _sini _sekarang. Di tempat pengambilan foto yang sama dengan Sasuke, berlagak tidak kenal dengan pria itu, bahkan Sakura sudah menyiapkan scenario lebih panjang dari ini. Ia ingin memanfaatkan sifat pecemburu Sasuke untuk _menampar _lelaki itu kalau Sakura tidak bisa diabaikan begitu.

_Rasakan pembalasanku, Pantat Ayam. _Sakura menyeringai.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Yeah, bagus, Sayang. Pertahankan!"

Haruno Sakura memandang kamera dengan tatapan polos. Kepalanya miring ke kanan, jari telunjuk kirinya menempel di bibirnya yang terpulas _lip-balm_ merah muda yang sedikit ber-_sparkle. _Matanya mengedip menggoda.

_Blitz! _

Fotonya sukses terambil.

Sakura mengangkat kaki kirinya. Tangan kanannya menempelkan sebuah botol kecil persegi panjang yang berisi _lip-balm _yang ia pakai ke pipinya yang gembil. Matanya mengedip sebelah. Dan kilatan-kilatan kamera langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

Sasuke mendecak sebal. Lagi-lagi perempuan itu melakukan sesi _photo _bersamaan dengan jadwalnya, di studio yang sama pula. Meski, mereka berbeda produk (Sakura dengan produk _lip-balm, _dan Sasuke produk _parfume). _Tapi tetap saja! Sasuke kesal sendiri.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak debut pertama Sakura. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu makin terkenal sebagai model muda berbakat. Majalah-majalah ternama beberapa kali memajang fotonya di halam khusus mereka. Memang bukan di _cover, _tapi itu termasuk cepat dalam konteks model baru.

Tidak, bukannya karir Sasuke terganggu. Tapi, ia terpaksa menolak beberapa tawaran dari pengiklan gara-gara ia harus berpasangan dengan Sakura. Padahal, mereka bukanlah mantan kekasih. Mereka masih dalam ikatan, namun konflik yang Sasuke _timbulkan _(ia masih tak mengakuinya) membuat semuanya terasa canngung.

Sasuke jelas sudah mau habis kesabarannya. Pernah suatu ketika, mereka dipertemukan di sebuah acara pertemuan antar _agency, _Sakura berpura-pura seolah tak mengenalnya, bahkan mengacuhkannya. Hal itu tentu membuatnya sebal, tapi Sasuke (berusaha) tidak peduli pada Sakura.

Ditambah, Sakura tak lagi pernah menjawab telepon, pesan singkat, maupun _chat _darinya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal dan juga… _menyiksanya._

Lihat saja sekarang. Sakura malah asyik berlenggak-lenggok di hadapan kamera tanpa memedulikannya. Bahkan perempuan itu akan melakukan adegan ciuma—

Tunggu!

Kenapa ada Kiba? Si Model makanan anjing tersebut? Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa lelaki itu memeluk Sakura dan seakan mau menciumnya? Kenapa pula Sakura tidak menghindar dan malah mengedipkan mata?!

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke menarik Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang. Semua kru terkejut dengan aksi Sasuke yang biasanya selalu _kalem, _mendadak bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang mainannya diambil. Lelaki itu memandang ganas ke arah Kiba.

"Kau yang _ada apa _Uchiha-_san." _Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam. "Itu skenario pemotretan, tahu!"

"_Bullshit." _Sasuke mendecih. "Hentikan permainanmu, Sakura. Atau aku _benar-benar _marah."

Semua kru melongo dengan aksi keduanya. Bagaimana tidak? Semula suasanannya tenang, pemotretan berjalan lancar, tiba-tiba aura panas pertengkarang membumbung begitu saja.

Sang fotografer, Kakashi, mencolek punggung Juugo. "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Biasalah." Juugo mengangkat bahu. "Pertengkaran suami istri."

"Heee?" Semua kru makin melongo.

"Kalian, cari ruangan sana!" Usir Juugo.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Puas kau sekarang?!"

Sasuke langsung saja memojokkan Sakura di sudut ruang ganti. Mata hijau Sakura balik memandangnya tajam. Sasuke sedikit meringis melihat tangan Sakura mengelus pergelangan tangan lain yang memerah gara-gara tarikannya yang cukup kuat. Tapi, emosi sudah terlanjur menguasainya.

"Apa maksudmu, Bodoh?!" Sakura ikut emosi. "Fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura yang memalingkan wajah. "Oh? Kau marah padaku?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Sakura bersidekap, ia sama sekali tak memandang Sasuke. "Kau bilang _ini _demi karirmu. Aku juga mau fokus pada karirku sendiri tanpa memedulikan_mu."_

"Oh, kau ingin balas dendam, _Sayang?" _Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku juga bisa berlaku kejam."

"Kaupikir, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, Sa-su-ke-_kun?" _Sakura balik menatap kekasihnya dengan tajam. "Kau tidak tahu kan, apa yang kulakukan di _belakangmu?" _

Sakura tertawa keras dalam hati. Ia tentu saja tahu perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang mengeras, menandakan lelaki itu sedang _amat sangat _kesal. Pikiran-pikiran _liar _pasti mengelilingi otak Sasuke sekarang. Sakura memang sengaja melakukannya. Ia senang sekali bisa membuat Sasuke tidak tenang.

"Berhenti dari dunia modeling sekarang juga!" Seru lelaki itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Apa hakmu, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya tenang. "Aku saja tidak melarangmu bekerja jadi model, kan?"

"Apa maumu?"

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Di pikirannya mendadak bayang-bayang Sakura yang melakukan pose tak senonoh muncul. Bagaimana jika Sakura berciuman dengan model lain? Bagaimana kalau Sakura berpose adegan _nyerempet _dengan model laki-laki lain? Tidak bisa! Hanya boleh Sasuke yang melakukannya!

Sakura menyeringai. Mendadak, bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Bangun, Tuan Pemalas."

Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya. Mentari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela berkorden putih. Sinarnya menyilaukan hingga membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak lagi kaget kalau ia terbangun di ranjang Sasuke yang serba putih. Apalagi kalau Sasuke juga ikut tidur bersamanya.

"Sebentar lagi."

Sasuke kembali memeluknya dengan kuat. Sakura tidak jadi bangun. Ia memandang kekasihnya yang memejamkan mata. Pria itu tampak lelah, dengan kantung mata tipis dan wajah tenang ketika tidur, mampu membius Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

Wajah itu tetap saja tampan dan membuat Sakura _jatuh_ berkali-kali untuk lelaki itu. Sekalipun Sasuke egois dan menyebalkan. Namun, sikap posesifnya membuat Sakura merasa terlindungi.

"Kau terpesona padaku, _eh?" _Sasuke menyeringai dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, huh?" Sakura berdecih. "Aku belum sepenuhnya memaafkanmu, kau tahu?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura memekik saat Sasuke menggesekkan hidungnya ke lehernya. Itu adalah bagian sensitifnya. Dengan sengaja Sasuke melakukannya. Karena ia tahu, Sakura tidak mungkin marah lama-lama dengannya.

"Lepaskan, aku ada pemotretan busana _bikini _nanti."

"Apa?!" Dengan serta-merta, Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Matanya menatap tajam wanita di hadapannya yang tertawa kecil. "Dengar, kita sudah setuju untuk mencabut _piagam rehat _dan aku melakukan _itu, _dengan syarat kau tidak boleh menerima tawaran _aneh-aneh _hingga masa kontrakmu selesai dan keluar dari dunia modeling."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke-_kun." _Sakura masih sibuk tertawa. "Kau serius sekali."

"Beraninya kau—"

Kemudian, suara pekikan wanita menggema di apartemen mewah tersebut.

Ah, hari yang cerah.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini Sasuke?!" Manajer Sasuke melempar majalah yang memampangkan wajahnya dengan Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak mengkonvirmasikan hal ini dengan kami terlebih dahulu?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kurasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal."

"Tapi tetap saja!" Manajernya makin meledak. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengklarifikasi hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura, hah?!"

"Kau tenang saja."

Bukannya peduli, Sasuke malah asyik ongkang kaki sambil membalas _chat _dari kekasihnya. Tak ada istilah _rehat _lagi sekarang. Hubungan mereka kembali membaik. Sasuke juga tak mau kekasihnya itu masuk ke dunia modeling. Bisa-bisa, ia _sport _jantung melihat gambar Sakura yang berpose eksotis dengan menggunakan _bikini _terpampang di majalah.

Itu harusnya jadi koleksi pribadi Sasuke. Ehem.

"Tapi ini jadi skandal Sasuke!" Teriakan sang manajer makin menggema. "Skandal!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau tenang saja. Aku baru saja dapat tawaran untuk pemotretan busana _couple _untuk edisi valentine dengan kekasihku."

Sasuke berpikir, mungkin malah statusnya yang diumbar bisa mendapatkan keuntungan. Selain ia mendapat _job _pemotretan _fashion _ala _couple _yang memungkinkan ia bermesraan dengan Sakura, ia juga bisa mendeklarasikan kepada dunia bahwa Sakura hanya miliknya. _Khukhukhu._

_Kau licik sekali, Uchiha. _Sasuke menyeringai.

_**END**_

'_**itu' maksudnya ngumumin ke publik, hahaha.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Lagi-lagi balik dengan cerita gaje, hiks.**_

_**Mana ini fanfic sehari gak kelar-kelar gegara keasyikan nonton film dan chattingan :') yasudahlah. Mana ini gajelas, plot rush lagi :'( semoga gak jadi lautan typo sajalah karena tidak dibeta :')**_

_**Setelah ini paling kembali bergelut dengan tugas. Sampai jumpa lagi di karyaku yang selanjutnya semua. Dadah~**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
